Jim is not adorable
by never-to-see
Summary: Except, he kind of is. Seb gets back from a job to find Jim almost asleep on the sofa. MorMor fluff involving cuddles, sleepy  adorable  Jim and one rather amused sniper. Sort of written for Sarah, but self indulgent fluff as well.


**A/n: Okay, I'm not going to lie. This is purely self indulgent fluff that I sort of wrote for someone else but also just for me, because I wanted cuddles and decided that if I can't have any then Jim might as well have them. Also, I don't usually write fluff, but this idea just got me and wouldn't let go so, here you go.**

**Un-beta'd and badly written but I thought I might as well share it : ) **

**Warning: far too much fluff, cuddling and pining. OOC Jim, but I don't care : )**

Sebastian had been waiting on the rooftop for hours now, searching for the perfect shot. His target was hosting a dinner party in the house opposite and Seb wanted a clean shot, straight between the eyes, nothing but the best for Jim. But the best took time, Jim knew this and yet it seemed that his boss was doing his best to distract him without even being there. His phone buzzed in his pocket _again_ and Seb just sighed and checked through the messages he'd received in the past half an hour.

**From: Jim (21.43pm)**

**I'm bored Seb.**

**From: Jim (21.51pm)**

**Seb?**

**From: Jim (21.58pm)**

**Sebbie?**

**From: Jim (22.06pm)**

**Sebastian!**

**From: Jim (22.11pm)**

**Are you ignoring me?**

**From: Jim (22.19pm)**

**That's just childish.**

**From: Jim (22.24pm)**

**How long will this take?**

**From: Jim (22.32pm)**

**Seb! CODE RED! I'm dying!**

**From: Jim (22.38pm)**

**Why have you not come running to my aid? **

**From: Jim (22.45pm)**

**Do you not care if I die? :(**

**From: Jim (22.52pm)**

**Come home soon?**

**From: Jim (23.01pm)**

**I miss you.**

Sebastian had discovered that, when Jim wasn't running around killing people or scheming up evil plans he mostly resembled an attention seeking child. If he couldn't get Seb's attention through whining and pouting, he would resort to more drastic action, such as leaning out of the top floor window or putting semtex in the toaster. Seb had found it all quite amusing, up until Jim had nearly blown up the entire street, from then on Sebastian had taken charge of the explosives.

Jim knew he wouldn't reply when he was working, but he always messaged him anyway, Seb had yet to figure out why because it was rare that Jim did something that didn't allow him to gain anything. Instead of replying he resorted to turning off his phone and turning back to the task in hand.

Half an hour later, Sebastian had packed up his equipment and left for home, the only evidence of his presence being a dinner party full of screaming guests and a man with a bullet hole placed directly between his eyes. He considered it a job well done.

…..

Seb shut the door behind him, setting his gun down in the closet in the hall. He could hear the soft murmuring of the television in the background, but the rest of the house was silent.

"Jim?" when he didn't get a reply Sebastian frowned. If Jim was working, he would be listening to music, either something pretentiously operatic or some 80's mixtape, or even some ridiculous 90's boyband. If he wasn't working, then Jim would have called for him, or just jumped on him as soon as he'd walked through the door, and he never went out without telling Seb first. This was the first time Sebastian had come home and not immediately known where Jim was.

Forcing the worry out of his mind, Sebastian made his way through to the living room to search for the other man. What he saw when he stepped into the room made the worry disappear, replaced with a small smile.

Jim was curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow to his chest. His shirt has ridden up a little and his usually perfectly styled hair was splayed out across the fabric. Seb could tell that Jim wasn't quite asleep, and he knew that if he allowed his boss to sleep on the sofa the there would be hell to pay in the morning. So he turned off the TV and shook Jim's shoulder gently. Jim blinked, looking disorientated and sleepy, Seb smiled fondly.

"Seb? When'd you get back?" he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Not long ago, come on, up, let's get you to bed." Jim made a displeased sound and held on to the pillow tightly.

"Comfy" he said tiredly. Seb Shook his head.

"C'mon, you wont be happy in the morning if you sleep here" Jim just scowled at him and Seb rolled his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. This was the most dangerous man in Britain, possibly the world? It was ridiculous, but it was Jim so Seb knew better than to say anything.

"Right then, if you won't go, I'll have to take you" He declared, and picked Jim up off the couch.

"What the- Sebastian Moran! Put me down right now, or I will turn you into shoes!" Seb smiled and set the man down on his feet.

"Sure you will boss." Jim scowled and slapped him weakly and then yawned again. Seb stopped himself from laughing.

"Come on, bedtime." Jim shuffled along behind him and Seb decided that sleepy Jim was his favourite type of Jim; the man was much easier to deal with once his initial resolve had been broken. (Also, Seb thought that Jim was adorable when he was tired, but he'd never tell him that because he'd be killed. Besides, what kind of sniper thought anything was adorable?)

When the got into the room, Jim stripped out of his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his hair even more, before getting into bed and looking up at Seb drowsily. Seb smiled and pulled the cover over him.

"Night Jim" he said quietly. It was rare to see Jim sleep, Seb often worried about how little the man slept (or ate for that matter) so he was somewhat relieved to see him so worn out. Seb turned to leave, but Jim wrapped his hand loosely around his wrist.

"Stay?" he could see that Jim was fighting to keep his eyes open

"Sure" Seb replied and stripped out of his clothes, joining Jim under the covers. The smaller man snuggled up to him and laid his head in the cook of his neck, Seb's arm holding him in place.

"Don't like being alone, think too much." The words fan out across Seb's skin, and he sighs sadly. He knows all too well the type of things that Jim thinks about if he gets too far into his mind. He subconsciously tightens his hold on the other man.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep Jim" Jim makes a pleased sound, and it's not even ten minutes until his breathing evens out and Seb knows he's fallen asleep. Jim looks so much younger in his sleep Seb thinks, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Seb knows he'll never really know Jim, but in moments like this he knows that he's closer to knowing him than anyone else ever will be, and that's enough for him.

**A/N: My brain is dying right now because I never write nice things. Ever. I don't really know where this came from, but I'd love to know what you thought, so drop me a review and let me know : )**


End file.
